Teen Titans The Wizard of Oz
by Errant Wrath
Summary: Based on the book by L. Frank Baum. When Raven buys a pair of silver slippers from a mysterious shop. Called Martha Mae's Marvel Emporium. She gets more than what she paid for. Major BBxRae, Minor RobxStr
1. Martha Mae's Marvel Emporium

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **

**BgR:** I get so tired of saying this. So, I've enlisted some help this time. Beastboy, do you mind.

**Beastboy:** nods Not at all. Dude's you gotta know by now, She don't own us. Oh, and yea she doesn't own that book or whatever that was written by that one Author either…

**BgR:** rolls eyes that book is The Wizard of Oz BB and its by L. Frank Baum. And your right I don't own it either.

**Beastboy:** tilts head I thought that was movie?

**BgR: **rolls eyes once more Well, now that that's out of the way, I only have a few things to say. I technically should be working on the next chapter of Teen Titans-Titan's No More Vol. 2. But this idea has been on my story ideas list for sometime and I finally had an idea of how to pull it off, so I wanted to get started on the first chapter right away. And I know I said I wouldn't be doing anymore new stories that I didn't already have pre-written in Teen Titans- Titans No More Vol. 2 as well but frankly I just couldn't resist posting this. So, anyway welcome to the first chapter of….

**Teen Titans-**

**The Wizard of Oz **

**Chapter 1**

**Martha Mae's Magical Marvels Emporium **

"You'll never catch us, you Losers" Gizmo shouted as he and the rest of the H.I.V.E. five members attempted to make a quick getaway from the scene of their latest crime. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bb, and Raven of course were doing there part to waste the team of super villains efforts and keep them from their spoils.

Raven had cornered Jinx and See-More and was currently working on throwing a counter curse of her own at the pair, while Robin and Star tag teamed Mammoth. And Beastboy and Cyborg were handling Gizmo and Billy Numerous who between the two were giving both Cy and Bb, kind of a hard time. As Kyd Wykkyd, used his cape and intervened where and when he could by popping up here and there through various portals. For example just as Raven had been about to hit Jinx and See-More with her counter curse Kyd Wykkyd appeared grabbing his team members, leaving Raven to stop herself rather unawares.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the dark heroine articulated quickly dispensing one type of energy with another and keeping her spell in check. "Shit" she murmured as Jinx, See-More and Kyd Wykkyd appeared behind her and she again tried to hit the trio of villains she had with her counter curse, this time however her foes just weren't quick enough and she smirked as they were soon bound, gagged, (except for the mute Kyd Wykkyd), and tied, so to speak in black energy. Now, that she had them taken care Raven surveyed her team mates Robin, and Starfire seemed to have Mammoth covered. So, the sorceress decided Bb and Cyborg were most in need of her aid.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she recited once more Billy Numerous and all his counter copies who had been too preoccupied with Beastboy's T-Rex form to notice the energy was promptly bound, gagged and tied. Leaving Bb free to morph back into himself and easily get with Cy to take down Gizmo which they did just as the police showed up.

"Dudes, perfect timing" said Bb as the cops loaded the team of renegade HIVE members into three cop cars, the huge Mammoth of course in his own. And See-More, and Jinx in another, while to finish Kydd Wykkyd and Gizmo were loaded into the last one.

"I don't know about you all but after that much butt whooping I could go for some grub" Cyborg suggested as the team slowly regrouped as the cops pulled away and drove off.

"Dude, you so read my mind." Bb contributed.

"Pizza team?" asked Robin with a smile knowing the answer.

"Duh" said Bb happily and with that decided the team made their way to their favorite Pizza parlor.

* * *

"Oh, Dudes I am so stuffed" the changeling whined beside Raven as they made their way home from the Pizza parlor. Starfire chattered on beside Robin in the front of the group; while Cyborg smiled listening to Beastboy complain to Raven who as usual walking beside her friends stoic and quiet looking through the windows of various shops…._speaking of shops_ thought Raven noticing a peculiar one across the street that she didn't remember ever having been there before and stopping quite suddenly she stared at the small building, and without realizing it she found herself so drawn to the store that she walked across the street without even thinking twice or so much as saying well, anything to her team mates, Robin and Starfire in front completely missed Rae's odd behavior but Beastboy couldn't very well have seeing as how he'd been in line right beside her and Cyborg of course was always attune to BB, so with a quick side glance to the other and a nod they soon followed shortly behind Raven across the street.

Once across the street, Beastboy and Cyborg smiled at each other as they saw Raven staring through the shops window obviously transfixed. She murmured as if still unaware of their presence "_those look like…but they can't be"_ said the girl staring plainly at a pair of silver slippers on display through the window. She looked up for the second time at the name of the shop _**Martha Mae's Magical Marvels Emporium**__…_ it read. Stepping inside, closely followed by Beastboy and Cyborg Raven walked up to the display, where a small index card read. _'Actual Magical Artifact NOT a replica' _it read. _"It can't be" _Raven murmured again still disbelieving as an old woman showed up behind the three Titans.

"Hello little ones, How can Martha help you?" the short, stocky, and somewhat strange looking elderly woman in her plain red dress, with its simple pink apron and odd polka dot bonnet asked.

"Well, um, Martha," Raven said awkwardly "I was um, wondering how much for ah, well those." She spoke her monotone voice holding a hint of curiosity and her eyes never really leaving the sparkling silver shoes.

"Oh those Deary are a very special family heirloom, but for you little one perhaps I could arrange a special price, since you seem to know their worth" the old woman smiled and Raven again looked back at the shoes. There was magic emanating from them clearly but she still wasn't convinced. _Honestly Raven they can't be…you're being ridiculous.._ She told herself _and yet…_ she couldn't help but wonder.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other confused. "Ah, Rae, what are you doing? I can't see these shoes as a fashion statement, what do you want them for?" Cyborg queried.

Raven shot him a glare and Cyborg immediately went silent, Beastboy took a queue from his buddy and stood oddly silent as well, as both boys followed Raven and Martha to the register, where the old woman and Raven discussed the price.

"I could sell you those shoes for 75.00 dollars even Deary a real bargain." The old woman was saying.

Raven again looked at the shoes. "65.00" she said.

The old woman frowned for a moment but seemed to think it over. "Alright, little one, I suppose I could be willing to let them go at that price, for you" she added a bit too sweetly, but Raven didn't seem to notice or care, her eyes once more darting back to the same glinting pair of silver heels in the window.

The elderly woman smiled and walked up to the display and gently plucked up the silver slippers, wrapped them in white tissue paper and placed them in a small shoe box for Raven after Martha rung them up. Raven paid the woman and after being handed a big purple, yellow and red bag with the shops name printed on it Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy left the small brick building.

After the Titans had turned the corner "Martha" stepped outside and smiled as the shop vanished in a hue of pink mist and "Martha" herself skipped around the opposite corner still smiling wickedly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Pretty please review… please? 


	2. The Cyclone

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the Teen Titans nor the Wizard of Oz.

**Author's Note: **I am so pleased with this story so far. I know I should be working on Teen Titans-Titans No More Vol. 2 but its such a dark kind of story and in it I find myself searching for a bit of color and what better place to find that then in the land of Oz, eh? Lol, well anyway I want to thank those of you that have read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story thus far. I hope it will continue to hold your interest, and entice more of you to do so with every chapter. Well anyway without further ado…

**Teen Titans- **

**The Wizard of Oz**

**Chapter 2**

**The Cyclone **

"Where did you guys disappear too?" asked Robin from the couch his eyes never leaving the big screen as he had a game controller in hand, and was obviously just beginning to get engrossed in one his favorite video games,_ Bruce Lee Quest of the Dragon._

"Sorry Rob, Man…." Started Cyborg from the doorway but he trailed off as he watched Raven who had been, well not un-oddly silent for the rest of the walk home but still, walk out of the living room without so much as word. Normally he was sure she would have apologized as well…Cyborg really couldn't figure what was wrong with this picture but it all had a vaguely familiar sense to it, like deje- vu. Cy took a seat beside Robin, and half watched him play as he thought about things some more.

While Beastboy took a different approach and took off from the living room himself, literally in fact as the changeling had morphed into a small green fly and decided to do some spying. He snickered to himself in fly form as he thought '_Don't mind me I'm just a fly on the wall'_ and crawled under the crack in Raven's door where he immediately took up post in a dark corner of the ceiling to observe his team mate.

Raven to his surprise was sitting with one leg tucked under her and the other leg bent out, a few hard back somewhat worn looking green books with gold lettering of some kind were at her feet and she was holding one affectionately with a sort of sad look on her face, as she traced the gold letters with one finger gently. Her deep violet eyes looked poignantly down at the book in hand as she changed positions with a heavy sigh so she was lying with them she again traced the gold letters of the one still in her hands and then looked back to the others spread across her bed that she was now eye length with. The bag with the silver slippers sat next to the side of her round bed where she sat, and the green fly on her wall watched silently transfixed as Raven slowly pulled herself up and pulled out the shoe box as she gently lifted the lid, and as she did this Raven felt the change in the weather, her eyes turned from a poignant deep violet to a more apprehensive amethyst as she turned her head to the window to see the clouds forming and the grey overtaking the sky.

As if in a daze Raven plucked up the shoes and holding them to her chest walked over to her window and gazed out over the island. The wind had obviously picked up from the north and Raven could hear its low wail just like she imagined the girl in her book had. '_Wait' _thought Raven eerily. _'This can't be like that…if… if this is like the book then…' _and as if right on queue with the dark sorceresses thoughts something strange happened.

The tower seemed to rise, lurch and whirl around two or three times, as Raven felt herself slip backward from the window and run into Beastboy who had just morphed back into his human form.

"What's going on?!" he asked rather loudly over the wind as he caught the girl from behind and the two sat on the floor quite taken aback.

"I…I don't really know!" Raven shouted back, so taken aback with the strange happenings that she didn't think to ask the changeling when he'd gotten there or how he'd gotten in without her noticing.

"We need to get to the others!" shouted Beastboy already crawling towards the door as best he could.

Raven nodded and proceeded to do the same but then she heard a rather loud crash downstairs as the tower whirled around again. She stopped crawling and shuttered openly grabbing Beastboy and shaking her head. "Never mind that, we need to get some place safe from falling objects! "She cried and then pointed. "Like under my bed!"

Beastboy hesitated but his mind was made up for him when he saw Raven's theatre masks statue fall over and get smashed, as more of her books started to fall from her bookcase with the towers movement. Raven scrambled after Beastboy under the bed, but not before grabbing one of the green books she'd been staring at off the top of her bed first. So, now the two titans were lying face to face under the sorceress's bed hiding from a cyclone they were in the center of as Raven clutched both the green book and silver slippers to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"Raven!" Beastboy tried shouting again. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I- I'm not sure Beastboy but I think it's my fault!" she shouted back.

"What do you mean?!" he cried back in response over the wind as he hid his head under his hands scared. Beastboy had always hated storms especially tornados and he'd hoped he'd never have to find himself in the middle of one. He turned his head and lifted his elbow up so he could look at Raven but she couldn't seem to find the words to answer and even so, she wasn't really given the chance as the tower crash landed, surprisingly not as hard as the changeling or the sorceress might have predicted but still not that gently, Beastboy's hands had instantly covered his head again and he mumbled from beneath them a few minutes later. "I-is it over?"


	3. The Merry Old Land of Oz Prt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do own the Teen Titans, or the Wizard of Oz.

Teen Titans

The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 3

The Merry Old Land of Oz

Part 1

"I-is it over?"

"I think so" answered Raven as she and Beast Boy crawled out from underneath her bed. "Are you alrigh-"started the mage abruptly however she stopped.

"Wh-what?" Asked Beast Boy slightly frightened by the look the gothic girl was giving him, not to mention her strange attire.

"Beast Boy you're a- you're a lion."

"Yea so? Rae did you hit your head? And when did you change clothes?" asked the green teenager perplexed Rae knew what his powers were in all the upheaval Beast Boy must've just accidentally shifted.

"No-no Beast Boy you're a 'brown' li- what do you mean changed? I nev-" Once again Raven stopped it-'_it couldn't be true' _"Never mind Beast Boy we've got to find the others" she exclaimed clutching the book and silver shoes still closer to her chest becoming ever more convinced of the impossible.

As if the two didn't have a moment to spare Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand-well more like paw, and immediately fazed them downstairs.

"Robin! Starfire!" the mage called out. "Cyborg!" added Beast Boy loudly.

"Raven! Beast Boy! We're right here!" Robin shouted back answering for all three unaccounted for Titans.

Both Raven and Beast Boy simultaneously gave one another a relieved sort of look as they headed down the rest of the hallway to the common room where they were sure to find the rest of their team mates.

"Oh Thank the mighty heavens of Torzak that you are alright Friends!" said Starfire as she hugged Beast Boy and Raven tightly to her and despite her now much smaller stature she still hugged with all her same Tamareneon strength.

"Starfire" choked out Raven and Beast Boy together as the alien girl blushed and loosened her bone crushing hold on them.

"Sorry" Star apologized.

"Its alright Star, we're glad you're safe too" Beast Boy assured her but Starfire was already over it as she noticed Raven's 'new' outfit.

She was now rapidly soaring around Raven encircling her and tugging lightly the skirt approvingly. "Oh Raven, you simply look most adorable!"

Raven scowled but decided to be a good sport about this. "Star have you even truly seen yourself? I bet you'd think you look even more adorable than I do." Raven forced her scowl into a small smile hoping her plan to draw Star's attention off her worked, which it did.

"HuAh!" the red head gasped as she flew off immediately to her bedroom to get a look at herself.

* * *

Raven let out a small puff of breath that suggested relief and then looked to her other two friends. "Do you all know what you look like?" she asked as Robin and Cyborg both nodded.

"I just have one question for you Raven. If this is your mind then why am I the Scarecrow?" inquired Robin irritably.

"And I always thought you believed B.B. to be the brainless one" added Cyborg who gained two basic glares of disapproval and one scorching look from Rae that heavily implied to the 'tin-man' that he was not helping. "Touchy" he jested.

Choosing to ignore him (outside of the glare) Raven went on to answer her leader's query. "For starters Robin I don't believe this is my mind. Cyborg and Beast Boy have both been there and can attest it is not nearly as- well colorful as this" stated the half demon as she gesticulated to the one of the many windows for Robin to take a look at the "Merry Old Land of Oz" through.

"Then Raven do you really expect me to believe that this is actually Munchkin Land in Oz? What about that one time when you seemingly brought that monster to life? Couldn't this be like that?"

"No, this could not be like that." Retorted Raven although in the back of her mind she did have to wonder, but then again what about the shop? She couldn't be entirely responsible for this…_'could she?' _The sorceress wondered…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all! I hope you will let me know what you think of this latest Chapter, I do apologize for the wait. I wish I had more time on my hands guys so that I could pump out stuff for you all left and right but unfortunatly thats just not the case so yea updates may come slow but rest assured they will come. Have a happy day or night and thank you once again for reading. Please Review.

BgR


	4. The Merry Old Land of Oz Prt 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Teen Titans or the Wizard of Oz. Each belong to their creators to which I have no affiliation.

**Author's Note: **I started this Weds. Of last week on my off day and just got back to it for you all today. I hope you enjoy the Chapter. Sorry it took so long first week of school was this week and it was super hectic.

Teen Titans- The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 4

The Merry Old Land of Oz

Part 2

"Look Raven, before you lose your temper try and look at this from Rob's point of view, would ya' I mean we can't be where he thinks we are, right?" pronounced Cyborg trying to play peacemaker between the two birds.

Raven did her best to cool down she guessed she couldn't blame her leader too much after all this was all pretty hard to believe even she had to admit it was cause for wonder…

. "Fine" said the mage after taking a deep breath. "Robin" she addressed "I know it's hard to believe but yes, I believe we are in Munchkin Land in Oz."

"Raven Th-the Wizard of Oz is a fairy tale. It's obvious that this is some sort of trick." Robin argued. "I mean how did we even get here?"

Beast Boy snickered. "I think the answer to that would be pretty obvious. The tornado carried us here Robin just like in the movie."

Raven allowed a small smile to escape before answering. "Beast Boy's partially right. Though I have another explanation," the mage began. "Earlier today I bought these" and she held up the silver slippers.

"Ugh, Raven what do those ugly shoes you bought earlier have to with our current situation?" Beast Boy questioned confused.

"These are Dorothy Gale's shoes you idiot. The ones that brought her home from Oz."

"Dude, Rae I think your confused Dorothy's shoes were totally ruby not grey or whatever."

Raven held her temper. "Beast Boy in the movie they were ruby. In the book they were silver." She informed him irritably.

"I hate to interrupt here but Rae, B.B. does sort have a point. What makes you so sure those are Dorothy's shoes?" Cyborg queried.

"Do either of you two block heads ever pay attention? You were there. The shop was for genuine magical artifacts, I mean I wasn't sure I believed it then, but how can I argue now?" Raven gesticulated toward the windows again where the colorful Land of Oz was staring her team in their faces.

Cyborg thought back. "I guess your right, Rae…wait a minute now that I think about it that woman at the shop did seem sort of familiar to me…Rae, I know who she was." Said Cy sounding sure of himself.

"Who was she then Cyborg?" raised Robin.

"Mother Mae Eye"

"That's impossible I am an empath. I would of-" Raven stopped remembering the time at the tower when she'd entranced them all. She could have easily pulled the wool over the sorceress's eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?" Raven muttered to herself.

"Raven, don't scold yourself." Began Robin. "I was wrong to be so concerned with how we got here anyway. The important thing is how to get home. Can you try putting on the shoes and clicking your heals together for us?"

Raven let out a deep sigh and nodded. The sorceress then put the silver shoes on her feet, and did as instructed. She clicked her heals together three times. "There's no place like home" she said with each click.

"Nothing happened." Said Beast Boy after a few minutes when nothing happened.

The empath rolled her eyes and tried her best to keep her many different emotions in check and not let the others see the effect those three words had had on her. The memory had hit the girl all at once. The image of her younger self clinging to Arella's neck as the Monks tore her from her Mother. She felt just as she had every other time she'd read those words before, the wave of emotion was familiar but for some reason the undertow was worse than ever before.

"Raven, Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy calling her back from her thoughts.

The empath forced a half smile and nodded. "I am fine Beast Boy." She told him. Then she turned her violet eyes to their leader. "Well, now what do you suggest we do Robin?"

The scarecrow mused for a few moments before answering the mage. "Well, you seem to be the expert here Raven. So, I suggest that you decide for us."

"Fine" said Raven. "First things, first Beast Boy go get Starfire and meet the rest of us outside. After all Dorothy never got anywhere until she walked out her front door."

The others all nodded and Robin, Cyborg and Raven exited the tower. Once outside they couldn't believe their eyes. The color was so vibrant it was almost blinding. Even Raven was having a hard time masking her wonder. She'd always wanted to escape Azarath as a child and come to place as warm and colorful as Oz, especially after being raised in a place as cold and dark as Azarath had been for her.

She remembered her Mother coming to visit her on the weekends after that day they'd tore her from her and her Mother reading the book to her before she herself could read it. She remembered Arella trying to reassure her that Azarath would be an adventure for her just as Oz was for Dorothy. It would be scary at first but everything would turn out okay in the end. Then she remembered how Azarath had been nothing like Oz, she had never made friends who accepted her like Dorothy had in fact there weren't even any other kids for her to play with.

All there was for her in Azerath were her studies, her training with the Monks and her books. They became her friends and when Arella was no longer allowed to visit her all Raven had left were the few things she'd given her only daughter. The worn green book in Raven's hand being one of these possessions the adolescent clung to the physical evidence that she'd ever had a Mother now like she had as child and almost forgot about the others until Starfire brought her back to the present with a gasp.

"HuAh! Look friends who is that?" the green eyed alien turned munchkin pointed in the direction of a woman floating their way in clear bluish pink sort of bubble.

The Titans stared in awe but none more so than Raven at who she saw….

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked this. I don't know much about Raven's time in Azarath and sometimes I like to take a little creative license (usually I like to say Arella died in child birth but I thought I'd use something different this time) so this may not be the exact history or anything just something I cooked up. Hope you all like it. Please, please, please Review


	5. We're off to see the Wizard

Disclaimer: I own neither of the great pieces of work. The Wizard of Oz, and Teen Titans are not mine though I hope one day to write something as cool ^^

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been sick and college has been a real hassle lately. Registering for new classes and finishing stuff up last minute for the old ones not too mention having a bronchial infection…yea I been busy but on with the show.

Teen Titans

The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 5

We're off to see the Wizard

Raven stood perfectly still eyes wide open in a daze. It was…it-it had to be her. The mage fought to control the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. She blinked back the tears that were a mixture of both joy and pain at the sight of the good witch.

Arella stepped closer to her daughter and put a cool hand to her cheek and Raven raised a hand to touch her Mother's soft fingers. Arella removed her hand slowly from the girl's cheek and took a step back as Raven's hand slowly dropped. The mages eyes only briefly lost contact with the woman's as Raven wanted to take all of her in. There was silence for a time as the good witch smiled kindly at Raven and the others.

"Welcome Strangers to Munchkin Land"

The word cut Raven like a knife. Strangers? The mage shook her head. _No_…_no that can't be… it was her. It was her! _Anguishes voice screamed in Raven's head and Raven finally lost control.

"No!" she screamed at Arella rushing at her now in full blown tears and pounding her fists into the woman's abdomen weakly. "No! I am your daughter! Your daughter!" she continued to shout crying harder while the earth began to quake.

Arella peered down at the violet haired child inquiringly. "Sweet child, surely you must be mistaken. I am merely Arella the good witch of these parts and I have no ere nor any daughter to speak of."

Raven shook her head her voice all but a quivering whisper. "Yes you do." She told her quietly.

Arella sighed and shook her head. "No dear, I am sorry but I do not."

Raven visibly shook with the emotion she felt and the other titans felt powerless to help their friend. Beast Boy took a step towards the mage but then took a step back unsure of how to comfort his friend. Star knew not what to do she was torn. She too wanted to comfort Raven but didn't know how.

In the end it was Robin that took the step towards Raven and draped his arm across her slender shoulders.

"Miss… Arella" he said carefully glancing at Raven and then back to the good witch. "We need to get back home, is there anyway you could help us?" he asked.

The good witch smiled. "I am afraid I can not but I know someone who can."

"Who then?" raised Star.

"Why the great and powerful Wizard of Oz" Arella informed them still smiling angelically.

Raven shook her head she like the others should have known this would be her answer. "Th-thank you" Raven murmured from where she stood still under Robin's arm and watchful eye.

"Oh dear one it pains me to see you so sad. I do hope when the Wizard returns you home safe and sound you will find your precious Mother waiting for you with open arms." And she bent down and gave Raven a gentle kiss on her forehead. "There now, I have done what I can for you child."

Raven nodded knowing the significance of the good witches kiss from having read the story so many times.

The good witch gave them all one last smile before leaving them

"Well it looks like we're off to see the Wizard." Proclaimed Cyborg and the others all nodded.


	6. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**Disclaimer:** I do own the Teen Titans. I am in no way now or have I ever been associated with DC Comics, Warner Bros. or the Cartoon Network. Also I had nothing to do with the creation of the Wizard of Oz neither the classic book nor the movie.

Teen Titans

The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 6

Follow the Yellow Brick Road

"Well it looks like we're off to see the Wizard." Proclaimed Cyborg and the others all nodded.

"But how friends will we know where to find this Wizard?" Posed Starfire even though she had nodded she found herself more than a little bit confused.

"That's easy Star, didn't you ever see the movie?" asked BB before adding with a smile. "You just follow the yellow brick road."

Raven rolled her eyes, half wishing she could say something but unfortunately she couldn't argue that much the movie had gotten right.

* * *

Hours and hours passed as Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Star all strode down the yellow brick path.

"You know, Rae, this road looked a whole lot nicer in the movie." articulated Beast Boy apprehensively while trekking alongside the silent sorceress.

Raven nodded. "It's Raven. And your right it did, though it was just like this in the book."

"Seems like they ought to fix it up a bit then" Said Robin who was uncharacteristically having trouble ambling along the road it was in such disrepair.

Raven didn't know what to say so she just said nothing and continued walking in silence staring at the yellow road ahead, while her thoughts returned to her Mother…

Star was the next to break the awkward silence. "This road of yellow brick does seem to go on for miles and miles, friends where will stop to rest?"

To this no one had an answer for no one knew exactly where or when they would be resting for the night. In the book Dorothy had befriended a Munchkin by the name of Boq and she had stayed the night there, but it had been a long time since Raven or the other's had seen any manner of a home or house along their way and Raven was beginning to think they might have passed the little man's home.

Sure enough surprisingly they had, much to Raven's astonishment they came upon the opening to a great wooded area. The cowardly lions domain it would have been in the book, surely we can't have traveled so far so fast… thought Raven, but she supposed that since she hadn't made any stops to find her companions it made sense that they should have made it to the dark forest much sooner than Dorothy, and since this was so Raven thought she ought to look for a large Oak tree for her and her friends to camp beneath like the farm girl and her friends had in the story. Sure enough, they came upon one not too far into the forest decided to make their camp.

"I am hungry" Star informed her friends and as if in response simultaneously Beast Boy's and Raven's stomachs growled as well.

"Oddly enough, I am not" stated Robin sounding a bit surprised.

"And neither am I, but I do have a strange hankering for oil" agreed the tin man.

"Tin men and Scarecrows don't eat." Raven reminded them.

"Perhaps then that is why you are not hungry friends." Proposed Starfire whose stomach grumbled again.

It was then Raven remembered the little basket she had been carrying with her that she had tucked both her copy of the book, and silver shoes in. Dorothy had, had food in the basket she wondered if they were so fortunate. _Oh, thank Azar!_ _They were! _Thought Raven in high spirits as she pulled out some white bread and handed a slice to each of her comrades, or at least to the ones that did eat, as for Cyborg she also found a little can of oil tucked safely in her basket and before settling down to her own piece of bread she gave the tin man a sprits.

The team hungrily ate their bread but it was hardly satisfying. "May I have some more friend Raven?" asked Star when she was done.

Raven nodded and rationed out a few more slices. "I am afraid the bread will be gone by tomorrow."

"How long do you think it will take us to get to the Emerald City, Raven?" asked Robin.

Raven shrugged. "A couple days, it took Dorothy a lot longer, but she didn't get as far as we got tonight, and nor did she have our other strengths." The sorceress added.

Robin looked up at the sky. "Well, its getting late, team I think its time we assigned watches and went to bed." The team nodded.

"I'll take first-"Robin started but Cyborg interrupted.

"Seems to me I could just take all your watches, Tin men don't sleep, nor do they really need to charge…" he told them with a smile and the others all nodded.

This raised an interesting question to the sorceress she still had her powers. And Star did too…but Robin well he never really had powers to begin with but Cyborg and Beast Boy it seemed their powers had been somewhat limited now. Beast Boy was stuck as a lion and Cy…well he was now a more primitive version of himself. She wondered why they had been altered so much more than she or Star...there was nothing that puzzled the girl more except for well… her Mother… her thoughts couldn't seem to stray from the sight of Arella for very long…and it was no surprise to the sorceress that she dreamed of her that night.


	7. The Journey to the Great Oz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Wizard of Oz, nor do I own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** I do apologize for the lengthy wait for my update; you know how the holidays can be. I hope you all will enjoy the chapter just the same though, and I will continue to do my best to update more speedily.

Teen Titans

The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 7

The Journey to the Great Oz

When it was at last daylight, Raven found she wasn't the first to have rouse. As usual the earlier bird was their team leader Robin and despite his new ragamuffin exterior the straw boy was no less a leader.

"Good Morning Raven" greeted Robin.

Raven nodded. "Good Morning to you as well"

At that moment Cyborg came clunking through the forest. "Hey guys" he said with a broad smile as he piled on some wood he must have gathered throughout the night to keep the fire going long enough to cook some breakfast, that he must've also hunted down in the forest. "I caught us a rabbit, just give me some time to cook ol' cotton tail up here"

The scarecrow shushed the tin man quickly. "Don't let Beast Boy hear you say that" he warned Cyborg and the tin man nodded as he skinned and cleaned the animal before he began cooking.

It wasn't long before all the team that did eat was full. Even Beast Boy who didn't find the tin man's meal acceptable had gathered some nuts to eat off the forests floor. After all of the Titans had eaten their fill they were at last on their way.

The travelers hadn't been trekking for more than an hour when they came across a great ditch that crossed the road and divided the forest as far as their eyes could see on either side. It was a very wide ditch, and when they crept up to the edge and looked into it they could see that it was also very deep, and there were many big jagged rocks at the bottom. And the sides were so very steep that none of them of could hope to climb down, which may have been a problem for Dorothy and her comrades but Raven was confident this wouldn't slow her party down. For of course the mage, and alien could simply fly a crossed and as for Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg well, it wouldn't be too much a challenge for the two girls to fly them over as well, it might require a few short trips but still hardly a challenge for the group.

After almost effortlessly making it across one obstacle the team rested at a small brook and rejuvenated themselves with some cool water from it.

"Friend Raven, How did the Dorothy you told us of and her friends make it a crossed that awfully wide ditch when they could not fly as we do?" Starfire posed.

"Well, Star the lion piled them all on his back one by one and he jumped across going back to retrieve his friend's one at a time." Raven informed her team mate.

Starfire looked appropriately impressed. She had seen Robin perform many dangerous feats but even he the princess was sure would have had a difficult time performing such an action.

"Well, team I think we really should get going, the forest appears thicker on this side and I really don't want to get lost here in the dark"

The Titans all nodded and began to make their way once more along the road of yellow brick. They walked, and walked, and walked some more. Hours, upon hours passed and the wood grew darker and thicker and the weary travelers began to wonder silently if ever they would come to the end of these dreadful, dark, and gloomy woods and reach the bright sunshine once more. Just when the group didn't think things could get any worse, they were even more discomforted when they began to hear some bizarre noises in the depths of the forest. Raven though seemed the most ill at ease. She tried her best to remain calm but she knew from the story that this was the part of the country the Kahlidahs lived in and the mage involuntarily shuttered at the thought.

"What is the matter, friend Raven?" asked Starfire as she noticed her friend's discomfort. "Is the temperature that uncomfortable for you?"

The mage shook her head. "Its got nothing do with the temperature Star. We are entering the Kahlidahs territory."

"What are the Kahlidahs?" asked the ever curious alien turned munchkin.

"They are monstrous beasts with bodies the size of a grizzly bear and their heads are more like that of a bangle tiger." Replied Raven, "And with claws so long and sharp they could tear the lion—Er, Beast Boy I mean, right in half."

Beast Boy who hadn't been paying too much attention managed to tune in at just the opportune moment. He openly shook at the thought of such a powerful creature. If only he had his powers. Speaking of his powers, the adolescent lion silently pondered the absence of his abilities. Why was it he, Cyborg and Robin seemed to be practically immobilized while Raven and Star's abilities were still accessible? However, Beast Boy ran out of time to contemplate this farther as suddenly he and his group of friends ran into another gap in the road. Although, this one was much more broad and deep and the bizarre noises that had been ever increasing as the team pressed on had become too much for the team to disregard for any longer. They needed to get a crossed the gulf and fast.

Raven started to make a giant black orb to save the group time, unlike the last time where they'd simply made a few brief trips back and fourth, but something was wrong. She closed her eyes, concentrated and a flicker of black happened at their feet but it discolored and vanished leaving them right where they stood. _What was going on?_ The sorceress thought panicked, while she closed her eyes once more and tried again. Nothing.

"Raven come on, get us out of here!" Shouted Robin and Beast Boy at once both of the boys feeling the panic as well.

"I-I can't" Raven declared frightened and surprised that her fear wasn't causing even more of an uproar.

"What do you mean you can't?" Robin barked.

"I mean I can't my powers don't seem to be working" retorted the freighted and now frustrated Raven. "It's up to Starfire." She notified the alien with a look as she said it and Starfire looked more than a little alarmed at the sudden thought of all this pressure. As the team could now see glints from the whites in the eyes of the Kahlidahs peering out at them hungrily they needed to get away NOW!

Starfire gulped and took in a few deep breaths as she told her friends. "Join hands and hang on!" and the gang of teens didn't have to be told twice. They all did as she said and joined hands as she lifted them in a straight line up into the air, but the team didn't make it far before they came crashing down, down into the ditch……


End file.
